


Team Fly Kicks Again

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Tegan Nox wants Dakota Kai back, but as what?
Relationships: Dakota Kai | Evie/Tegan Nox
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Team Fly Kicks Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Dakota Kai or Tegan Nox or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Tegan Nox knew this was a mistake, she just couldn't help herself. Up until recently Dakota Kai had been the best friend she'd ever had, practically a sister to her. Or at least that's what she'd called Dakota when the cameras were rolling. In reality her feelings might go deeper than that, but she didn't want to analyse that too carefully. And it wasn't why she was here, honestly. She just... she just wanted her friend back. Which was stupid, naïve, and when Dakota answered the door she should totally kick her in the face. But that wasn't how it was going to be, she would wait for the other woman to make the first move. But hopefully there was something that could be salvaged from the last few weeks. Tegan wasn't confident with that prediction, but she had to try.

So she finally knocked on the door, and then heard Dakota call from the other side of it a few minutes later, "What do you want?"

"To talk." Tegan answered, and then when there was no reply she pushed, "Look I, I promise I just want to talk. Just please, answer the door. I don't want to have to say this through it. And I mean, are you really that afraid of me?"

Which predictably caused the door immediately open and Dakota to protest, "I'm not afraid of anything, not anymore."

"Prove it." Tegan challenged, "Let me in, and see what happens."

There was a brief pause, and then Dakota moved aside, while warning, "If you try anything-"

"I won't." Tegan insisted.

"Yeah, well... maybe I will." Dakota quipped after her former friend stepped through the door, causing Tegan to turn back to her. Then they stared at each other for a few long seconds, before Dakota offered, "Wanna drink?"

"God yes." Tegan laughed.

It was a laugh shared by both former members of Team Fly Kicks, but it was brief, and then Dakota turned away from her and walked to her drinks cabinet while Tegan took a seat on the couch and waited. Thankfully she wasn't waiting long, but it wasn't like things were a lot better off after that, the two former friends just sitting there for a few long seconds, sipping their drinks and occasionally glancing at each other, which was a far cry from how things used to be. God, conversation had come so easy for them, but now? Now, it was exactly the opposite. So maybe Tegan was just fooling herself, and she really had lost Dakota forever, a thought which truly broke her heart.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Dakota finally asked, and then when her former friend nodded she pushed, "So talk."

There was a long pause, and then Tegan softly said, "I miss you."

Another long pause, and then Dakota grumbled, "Yeah?"

"Of course." Tegan smiled, "And can you honestly say you don't miss me?"

Yet another long pause, this one the longest yet, and only then did Dakota admit, "Maybe."

"So, let's do something about that." Tegan grinned, "Hey, do you remember that time you woke up with that spider on your face?"

"That wasn't funny." Dakota scowled.

"It was a little funny." Tegan smiled softly, getting Dakota to return that smile with one of her own, "And I saved you, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Dakota admitted, "You did."

Slowly over the next few hours Tegan got more reluctant smiles out of Dakota, which became easier as time went on, but the alcohol probably had a lot to do with that. Both the conversation and the drink started out light, with the conversation gradually moving into more serious territory, while they switch to heavy-duty cocktails after only about 10 minutes of talking to each other. Whether it was due to the alcohol or not for that brief time Tegan almost felt like she had her friend back, but there was still a weird distance between them even as they relaxed which Tegan wanted so desperately to break through. Although she waited until she was pretty sure Dakota was drunk, because it wasn't easy to bring up.

"Seriously though, what happened?" Tegan asked while laughing from the latest story.

"What do you mean?" Dakota asked without thinking, then the laughter very much disappeared.

"You know what I mean." Tegan pushed softly.

"I already told you." Dakota said flatly, "You just weren't listening."

"Or you just weren't saying what you really meant." Tegan grumbled, before quickly adding, "Seriously though, how can you say I wasn't there for you? I was there every step of the way through your rehab, and you were there every step of the way through mine. That meant so much to me. And, and I thought..."

"You thought what? You'd just use it as an excuse to abandon me?" Dakota snapped as she sobered up quickly, "To leave me for your shiny new friends? What Tegan?"

"It wasn't like that." Tegan said softly.

"Yes it was." Dakota insisted.

"I was trying to protect you." Tegan argued.

"You were trying to steal my spotlight. Like always." Dakota argued bitterly, "That's all you've ever done. "You take, and you take, and you take, and now your surprise when I push back?"

Dakota literally pushed Tegan onto her back, where she stayed for a few long seconds, staring up at her, and then she moved quickly, pinning her former friend down and yelling into her face, "You don't get it! I fucking love you Dakota! I don't want to steal your spotlight. I want to share the spotlight with you. Only you. Rhea, Candice and Mia? Yeah, they're my friends, and they were our friends. They were good to us, were there for us when we needed them, and I like them a lot, but I love you. I want to be the one there for you when no one else is, and I have been. So why are you pushing me away? Why do you hate me so much? What the hell is this?" 

There was another long pause, this one the longest yet, and then Dakota asked softly, "You love me?"

Another pause, but this one brief, and then Tegan softly said, "Yes."

Yet another pause, and then Dakota leaned up and pressed her lips against Tegan's lips. She didn't linger long, but it was long enough to clearly get the message across that this wasn't a sign of friendly affection. The two girls then just stared at each other for a few long minutes. Then they both pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, and suddenly everything made a lot more sense. Well, more accurately Dakota's actions made more sense to Tegan. After all, she knew exactly why she was here, even though she really shouldn't be, but it had paid off better than she could possibly hope. Sure, it didn't look like she was getting her friend back, but it just may be way better than that.

Dakota Kai knew this was a mistake, she just couldn't help herself. It just felt so good. Tegan tasted so good. Well, her lips, tongue and the inside of her mouth did, Dakota gleefully exploring them with her own lips and tongue over the next few minutes as the kissing became needy and frantic. God, she really wanted to see what other parts of Tegan would taste like regardless of the consequences, even though there was part of her screaming to stop this. That this would just end in more heartache for her. Or worse. Because God, what if anyone found out about this? She'd be ruined! But then, they both would, so that was some small comfort. Not that it really mattered, because again, she just couldn't stop herself, even if she tried. But she didn't. Not even a little.

Instead Dakota spent the next few long minutes kissing Tegan with everything she had, and even when they broke it for some much-needed oxygen Dakota latched on to Tegan's neck and started kissing it frantically, getting wonderful sounds out of the other girl in the process. Those sounds inspired her to pick up her game, which included not only sucking and licking that tender flesh, but biting down on it hard enough to leave a mark which her former friend would really struggle hiding from the cameras. Which could be bad for them, but it brought Dakota so much joy she just couldn't help but love it. Which was why she double down when she very carefully rolled them over so that she was the one pinning Tegan to the couch. Something very satisfying for multiple reasons.

Wanting to make the most of it Dakota pulled away from Tegan's neck and grinned down at her former friend, just long enough for her to clearly get nervous. Then she suddenly shoved her right hand into the other girl's pants, causing both of them to let out a sharp cry. Tegan probably because it felt good, and maybe because she was a little embarrassed about what could be found there, while Dakota was blown away by just how wet her fellow female wrestler was. Wet for her. God, she'd made her long-time friend ruin her little panties, something Dakota just had to point out as she began gently rubbing Tegan through those panties, and thus making her fellow NXT star squirm.

"God, you're so wet! Already? Huh? Mmmmmmmm, you little slut!" Dakota chuckled, "You're ruining your fucking panties! Are you really that desperate? Huh? Are you?"

"Yes." Tegan whimpered softly without thinking about it, "Please Dakota, fuck me!"

Such a needy response may Dakota want to mercilessly mock the bitch she still felt had wronged her, even though she had to admit maybe some of that anger was because she thought Tegan wouldn't want her back. It certainly made her want to force her former friend to beg even more explicitly and desperately for what clearly the little slut wanted, but hearing those words out of her mouth just caused Dakota to lose it, and instead she immediately gave Tegan what she wanted. What they both wanted. Namely pushing those panties aside and burying a finger into the other girl's hot little cunt. Which again got a response like before, that being Tegan crying out with embarrassment about how much she enjoyed this, and just that share enjoyment, made Dakota cried out because of how wet, and in this case, tight her prize was. And just how much she loved feeling it.

Tegan was extremely grateful that Dakota left that finger buried inside of her for a few long seconds, giving her the chance to get used to the sensation of having her long-time crush inside her, and of course, to savour it. Dakota was no doubt doing the same thing, although given the expression on her face the bitch was probably getting off on the reactions she was getting. Not that she could blame her. God knows part of the joy for Tegan was watching the gleeful expression on Dakota's face, and enjoying the sounds she was making, proving that the other girl was enjoying this just as much as she was. Proving that, just like Tegan, Dakota wasn't entirely straight. Maybe not gay, but definitely not straight, which was very promising for both the near future, and the not so near future.

Of course, it became increasingly hard for Tegan to think about any of that as Dakota started gently pumping her finger in and out of her. Well, she started out gentle, but it wasn't long before she worked up a more punishing rhythm, adding a second finger along the way, and even placing her thumb against her clit. She didn't even rub it directly at first, but the movements of their bodies caused a little indirect rubbing, and that was more than enough to heighten Tegan's enjoyment. Hell, just knowing it was Dakota's thumb resting against her clit was enough, especially while there was two fingers from another girl's hand sliding in and out of her.

Maybe this shouldn't have been such a big deal, given this was just what Tegan did to herself more or less when she was alone in the shower or whatever, but it was, because it was somebody else's fingers. Another girl's fingers! Dakota's fingers! Oh God, she was being fingered by her long-time best friend Dakota Kai. And it was their first lesbian experience to boot. Or at least it was hers, meaning it was kind of Dakota taking a cherry from her, making it even more thrilling. Especially as she was pretty sure that her long-time friend and secret crush would have told her if she'd been with a girl before, so this was almost definitely Dakota's first time too. Then again, she never told her she like girls either.

Although it wasn't like Tegan had admitted it. And while her friend was showing surprising confidence, there was also some nervous energy, which honestly, Tegan found adorable. Whatever the case, this was special, perhaps more special than anything else Tegan had felt, and she loved every second of it. She even kind of wanted it to last forever, although she felt a growing need to beg for more. Admittedly, she kind of didn't want to give Dakota the satisfaction, but it was inevitable at this point, so she thought she might as well get it over with. However, just as that thought went through her head. There was a change, which made Tegan initially whimper in disappointment, and then exactly the opposite.

Dakota was just as amazed about what they were doing. What she was doing to another girl. To her best female friend ever in the business, Tegan Nox. Something she became completely lost in for quite a while as she continued pumping her fingers in and out of that wet, welcoming hole. And of course, there was the beautiful expressions on Tegan's face, the look in her eyes, and the constant moans, gasps and whimpers which slipped from her lips, which was easily the best thing that Dakota had ever heard. Hell, she almost made Tegan cum like that, but luckily she didn't just in time, as she decided she was taking it too easy on her old friend. Besides, there was a chance this would be a one time thing, and if that was the case there was something that Dakota wanted to do first.

So with an evil smile she sped up the speed of the fingering until she was positive that Tegan was on the edge of orgasm, only to slow her role, bringing her former friend down from her high in the process. Then she very slowly pulled her fingers out of the other girl's pussy, and chuckled wickedly at the pathetic whimper it caused Tegan to let out. But before the bitch could complain Dakota very slowly bought her fingers up to her lips, and then while making sure to keep her eyes locked with Tegan she took the fingers into her mouth and then moaned at her first taste of pussy. Which was meant to be exaggerated, although there was nothing exaggerated about it in the end, as Dakota really did love it, and sucked the taste of her fingers hungrily. She thought about getting more, but instead she decided to go with the original plan.

"Turn over." Dakota then ordered after removing her fingers from her mouth, and slowly getting up.

Honestly she was expecting her former friend to whine and complain about this, but to her delight she immediately did as she was told. However that delight quickly faded as Tegan moved too slowly for her liking, and totally didn't get what she meant, because she was just turning herself around onto her stomach. So with an angry huff Dakota grabbed her former friend, and positioned her where she wanted her, with her ass hanging off the edge of the sofa, providing the most perfect and beautiful target she'd ever seen. Dakota just had to admire it for a few long seconds, before she yanked those pants down, making sure to take the panties with it, and then bury her lubricated finger up that cute little butt.

"Oh my God!" Tegan exclaimed with surprise, although noticeably totally didn't complain.

Even though there was now a lot of bad blood between them Dakota was listening out for a sign of complaint, even as she was overwhelmed with sadistic pleasure, and pushing a finger into another girl's ass for the very first time. Into Tegan's ass. That was where her finger was, Dakota thought with a twisted smile. And she was even able to add a second. Oh yes, those fingers were nice and wet from Tegan's pussy, allowing first one, and then two to slid into that forbidden hole. And the little slut liked it! Oh God yes, it wasn't just that she wasn't complaining. No, she was moaning in pure pleasure like the shameless little anal whore she was, Something Dakota effortlessly proved by beginning to officially fuck that ass, and then with words.

"You like that, huh? You little slut, mmmmmmmmmm, yes you do. Yes you do, oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Dakota moaned almost deliriously, "You love it in the ass. I always knew you were one of those girls. An up the butt girl. Oh yes, that's what you are Tegan, isn't it? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Tegan Nox is nothing but a dirty little up the butt girl!"

"Yeah I am." Tegan moaned in agreement, "I love it up the ass! I'm an anal loving whore! Oooooooooooooh, an arse slut. Mmmmmmmmm fuck, an up the bum girl. Please Dakota, fuck me! Make me your dirty litle up the bum girl! If you can, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, make me yours. Make me your dirty little up the butt girl! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Tegan was telling her friend the truth. She'd given up her anal virginity right after her regular virginity just to get it over with, and almost loved butt sex better. It was just so nasty, wrong and forbidden, and the fact that she enjoyed it made her feel like such a slut. Of course, she hadn't wanted to develop the wrong reputation, especially not in wrestling, where those kind of secrets had a nasty habit of getting out to the wrong people, so she had kept her love for arse sex to herself, and a few special boyfriends. The fact that Dakota was taking without asking should have been infuriating, and was certainly nothing she'd accept from a man, but it was Dakota, meaning that not only did she accept it, but she found it extra thrilling.

So much so that she continued begging for more as Dakota taunted her for being such a nasty slut, and slapped her arse. Which again, wasn't something she normally accepted on the first date, or first hook up, or whatever, but she was only too happy to take it from Dakota. Especially as it soon had her on the edge of orgasm again. Unfortunately just like before Dakota did a good job of keeping her on that edge, leading Tegan to believe if she was going to cum she was going to have to do it herself. Something at this stage she had no problem with. No, Tegan was only too happy to start slamming herself back and forth, only for a series of hard strikes to make her think twice.

"Bad girl!" Dakota yelled, "Did I give you permission to cum?"

"No!" Tegan whimpered.

"Well then, beg for it." Dakota pushed with a wicked smile.

"Please Dakota, please make me cum!" Tegan quickly and desperately began pleading, "Please, oh please, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck me hard, ohhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me like the dirty little up the bum girl I am! Oh yes! Bum me Dakota, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me right in the bum with your fingers! Make me cum like an anal slut! Ooooooooooooh yessssssssssss, make me cum like the anal slut I am! Yessssssssss, I'm an anal slut, an arse whore, an up the bum girl! Oh please Dakota, bugger me, ooooooooooooh, bugger me hard and make me your little butt bitch! Make me cum like the little arse whore I am! Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, fuck me just like that, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

It had been very tempting to quip back that she thought she had been begging, but Tegan didn't want to risk losing out on an orgasm for it. Besides, she was so delirious who knows what she said at this point. Also, it didn't matter anyway, because as soon as she got a rhythm going Dakota pushed two fingers from her other hand straight into Tegan's cunt, instantly triggering a powerful climax. Dakota then finger fucked her to that climax and onto another one, before replacing her fingers with her tongue. Tegan kind of wished she did that with her pussy, but she definitely welcomed the rim job, which made her third orgasm particularly satisfying and nasty. Especially as it was followed by more.

After that it was hard for Tegan to think coherently, as she was just lost in a sea of ecstasy she never wanted to end. Especially given that Dakota's fingers had stretched out her arse hole to the point where the other girl wasn't even licking her back door. No, she was pushing it right inside and sliding her tongue around her rectum, and not even the nastiest of her ex-boyfriends had tried that, making this yet another new sensation. Combined with the fact that Dakota was curling her fingers to hit her G-spot and rubbing her clit with her thumb just kept her on cloud nine for what felt like an eternity. Also again, this was her dear friend Dakota Kai doing like the kinkiest shit ever to her.

Dakota hadn't tried anal before, but apparently she was missing out. The anal fingering was meant to be more of a punishment than anything else, but when Tegan loved every second of it, it pushed Dakota to try something even more nasty and depraved. Because it was one thing to use fingers, but her tongue on that hole? Or in this case, in that hole? It was truly disgusting, and yet for some weird reason she couldn't get enough of it. Especially as it made Tegan blast off like a rocket, which was another thing which gave her a twisted sense of delight. So much so if anything she tried to push her tongue deeper into Tegans ass. Which sadly was impossible, but that didn't stop her from trying even harder.

Namely by thrusting her tongue in and out of Tegan's butt hole, meaning that even if she didn't succeed in going deeper it did mean that she was literally ass fucking another girl with her tongue, and there was definitely something to be said for that. Especially as she was busy hammering Tegan's slutty little cunt with her fingers, which her fellow female wrestler was squirting all over. Which made Dakota confident that she could literally fuck Tegan into unconsciousness, something which was very, very tempting to do. However her own body was aching for attention, and after what she had just given her alleged friend, it shouldn't take much to get her to return the favour.

So she slowly bought Tegan down from her high, and then pulled back to admire her handiwork, namely the exhausted sweaty body of another female wrestler. Which was different to the last time she had left Tegan laying, but it was a lot more satisfying. Especially when her former friend turned back around and stared at her sheepishly for a few long seconds, which was so cute. Better yet, she then grabbed Dakota and pulled her into a passionate kiss, clearly not caring that she was tasting her own ass hole in the process. God, Tegan was such a slut. Which was exactly what Dakota needed right now. Oh yes, she needed a little lesbian slut to fulfill the needs she'd kept secret all this time.

At first it seemed promising, Tegan pushing her upwards and towards the bed while stripping her clothes frantically, Dakota wanting to return the favour and she wanted to feel bare flesh against bare flesh. She got her wish, and in what felt like a matter of seconds they were falling into bed with each other completely naked, their most sensitive parts, rubbing together. However, after that Tegan seemed to take the time worshiping her body way too seriously. And Dakota hadn't even asked for that! Or anything really, to be fair. Which was a mistake she was happy to correct, but it didn't do any good, Tegan driving her crazy with gentle touches until she thought she was literally going to lose it.

Tegan did admittedly get a little carried away. After all, savouring Dakota's lips and breasts were perfectly normal. Expected and encouraged, even. And Dakota didn't exactly complain about spending several long minutes making out, before Tegan made her way downwards. The other woman especially didn't object to the other girl worshiping her tits, Tegan slowly kissing her way up one and taking a nipple into her mouth. She then kissed her way downwards, and up the other to repeat the process, before going back and forth. Which was pretty normal stuff, especially as she increased the force of the licking and sucking, and bought her hand up to cup one nipple more firmly into her mouth, while playing with the other one.

What wasn't so normal was she went straight passed Dakota's pussy and down one long leg to her feet. From the way that she was whimpering it was clear that Dakota was ready for more, but after everything which had happened between them Tegan had a sudden urge to torture her former friend. Oh yes, which was why she spent a few long minutes not only going from foot to foot and covering them in kisses, but she actually took each of them into her mouth and sucked on it. Then just as it looked like she was about to show the other wrestler some mercy by kissing her way up the other leg she went straight passed Dakota's twat again and instead swirled her tongue around her navel.

This finally got Dakota to whimper, "Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, seriously? Stop fucking teasing me Tegan and fuck me! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME! AH FUCK! Oh please, mmmmmmmmmmmm, please fuck me. I don't care how, just do it. Make me cum like I made you cum. Please? Oh please Tegan, fuck me! DO IT BITCH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, DO IT! YOU OWE ME GODAMNIT! Oh fuck, I made you cum, oooooooooooooh, so it's only fair. Please, please, please, fuck me you bitch! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, what does it fucking take?"

Honestly Tegan had been about to give Dakota what she wanted, she really had, but that whining just pushed her to give her former friend even more teasing. Which was really sadistic more than playful, but again, Dakota Kai kind of deserved it for being a massive bitch to her. And more importantly, it would make sure the other girl would cum even harder when it was finally time, making it more likely they would do this again. So Tegan continued to torture Dakota, worshiping those strong, muscular arms, legs, stomach, and even at one point Dakota's armpit, to the point that her tormentor was almost literally crying. Then she jumped out of bed, searched her friends underwear drawer for a nice big dildo, finding one easily and then returning to the bed with a wicked smile.

"Bend over." Tegan then ordered with an evil grin on her face.

"Why?" Dakota asked nervously.

"Why do you think?" Tegan quipped, and then when Dakota gave her a look she simply added with a shrug, "To fuck you."

Another pause, then Dakota nervously asked, "Where?"

"Where would you like?" Tegan grinned.

More silence, then Dakota admitted, "I've never tried anal before."

"Is that an offer?" Tegan grinned even wider.

"NO!" Dakota blurted out, before hesitantly adding, "Maybe... I mean... you seem to like it."

"I love it. And I'm sure you will too, given the chance." Tegan promised, before offering, "Want me to eat your pussy while I'm bum fucking you with this thing?"

"Eat my pussy, then maybe the other thing." Dakota counter offered.

"Fair enough." Tegan agreed, "But only if you bend over."

Yet another pause, this one the longest yet, and then Dakota very slowly did as she was told, turning over and sticking that juicy little arse of hers up in the air. God, that was such an underrated arse, Tegan thought with wicked delight. And she was about to make it hers. Oh yes, she was about to return the favour, and show Dakota just how great anal could be. And sure, she should have probably have started out small, like with her fingers, or even just her tongue. However this was her chance to take an anal cherry, Dakota's anal cherry, and Tegan just couldn't pass that up. Or worse, half ass it, pun intended. Oh yes, she wanted to be able to beyond a shadow of a doubt take that back door cherry, which was exactly what she was going to do.

Dakota couldn't believe what she just agreed too, but in the moment it had just felt so incredibly right, and hot, and nasty, and she just couldn't resist. Which was a little shameful and frustrating, especially because Tegan made her wait for a few long seconds, as her former friend seemed to be perfectly content with staring at her backside. To make matters worse she then leaned down and started kissing Dakota's inner thighs, which made the 'Kiwi' literally whimper with need. She then opened her mouth to let Tegan know just how frustrated she was with this treatment, only to instead let out a long moan as she finally received a much needed lick to her pussy.

Annoyingly Tegan managed to avoid her aching clit, and the fact that she did it over, and over, and over again as she repeated the initial lick told Dakota it was no accident. No, this bitch was clearly doing it on purpose, which was incredibly frustrating for her. However, the fact that this was the first time another girl was doing this to her, and more importantly it was her long-time friend Tegan Nox doing this to her, kind of made up for it. Actually Dakota soon realized this gentle start was a blessing in disguise, because it stopped her from cumming too soon, and thus missing out on the incredible things which happened next. Including but not limited to her ass being played with for the very first time.

It thankfully started out slow, Tegan rubbing her lube covered finger into her ass hole, warning her about what was to come. Or as much warning as she possibly could get, because nothing could truly prepare her for the sensation of a finger slowly pushing into her virgin back door, especially when there was a female tongue licking her pussy gently throughout. Which continued to be the case when, after leaving that finger buried inside her for a few long seconds, Tegan started gently pumping it in and out of Dakota's ass hole, giving her the weirdest sensation of pleasure she'd ever had before. And it only got weirder when a second finger was then added, and then both of them were taken away in favour of something else. Something a lot bigger. 

For better or for worse Tegan fingered her ass for quite a while before adding the dildo. Better because it obviously prepared her as much as possible for this obscene violation, but it was obviously also worse because it left her dreading the unknown. True, everything about this was unknown, but this especially. Because this was sick, twisted, and weird, and she shouldn't even be considering it. And yet, that somehow made it hotter. An opinion Dakota found herself regretting as her virgin ass hole slowly started to stretch for her favourite handheld dildo, her eyes stretching almost as wide in the process, and then she let out an extremely loud cry as she was robbed of her anal virginity by her best female friend.

Tegan did her best to focus on licking Dakota's pussy throughout this, but it was impossible not to get a little distracted. As a result she hit the other girl's clit more than she meant too, but that was probably a good thing, as it took Dakota's mind off of what was happening to her most private hole. And honestly, the arse play was probably stopping her from cumming, instead of making that urge more intense. She was sure that would change in time, if Dakota would only give this a proper chance, but Tegan was glad it was working to her advantage now, as she really, really wanted to give her former and hopefully future friend a nice hard bumming. For that, she was going to need time.

She was listening out the entire time to be told to stop, but for better or for worse she was given the time she needed to stretch Dakota's backside out to the point that she thought the other female wrestler was ready to lose her anal cherry. So that's exactly what she did. Oh yes, Tegan press the tip of the dildo, which was still covered in lube, against Dakota's virgin bum hole and slowly started pushing forwards. Which unsurprisingly caused Dakota to let out a sharp cry, and a gasp, and then a whimper, but again, she didn't complain. No, she just kept making those sounds, until that virgin arse hole stretched wide enough for the head of the dick to slide into it, officially meaning that she had taken the other girl's anal cherry. That was when Dakota complained.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Dakota swore at the top of her lungs, "AH FUCK, AH FUCK, AH FUCK! Oh fuck! Tegan? What the fuck?"

"Just relax, breathe." Tegan insisted softly, "Come on, push through the pain, just like dealing with your injury, and I promise, just like that, it will all be worth it."

Honestly Tegan was half expecting a slap, and/or some angry words, for the comparison. If that was the case she would get it, but having gone through both experiences she knew there was a similarity to them, with the injury of course being much worse, something she was reminding her friend of. That they had both been through worse, conquered worse. That she could do this. And yes, this particular thing was self-inflicted, but the payoff was so worth it. Thankfully Dakota seemed to agree, or was at least willing to give it a chance, because after a few tense minutes she let out a pathetic whimper and visibly relaxed, once again giving her most private hole to Tegan, which was one hell of a head rush for the Welsh lass.

Admittedly she did cheat a little bit by going right back to the pussy licking that she had been dishing out during the initial anal penetration, and even made a conscious effort to hit Dakota's clit this time. But this could only do so much, and ultimately it had to be Dakota who had to decide whether or not to allow herself to relax, and allow this to happen to her. Allow Tegan to do this to her, which was exactly what was happening now. Oh yes, the best female friend she'd ever had in the business was relaxing, allowing Tegan to sodomize her. To push inch, after inch, after inch of long, thick man-made meat into her tailpipe, stretching her out like never before back there. Making her ass hole a fuck hole. Her fuck hole! Tegan's to fuck, as she ate that pussy. 

Dakota was having some of those same thoughts, which was admittedly making the ass stuffing a lot easier on her. Then when the dildo was about half way up her butt Tegan stopped in her tracks, giving her a few seconds to adjust, and then slowly began pumping it in and out of her, officially giving Dakota her first ever ass fucking. Oh God, she was getting her ass fucked. She was getting her ass fucked by Tegan! Another girl was sodomizing her, another female wrestler at that, that being her former friend Tegan Nox. Because of those thoughts, and the tongue worshiping her cunt, the pain of being anally violated faded to a dull ache, and then not even that. Then it started to feel good. Really, really good. Embarrassingly good. So much so she actually found herself moaning in pure pleasure.

Somehow Dakota Kai was feeling pure pleasure from being fucked up the ass by Tegan Nox, and after everything that happened between them the sweet Welsh girl wasn't mocking her for it. Then again, what was there to say at this point? Because Tegan was absolutely ruining her. And not just because sitting down after this would be difficult. No, she was actually making Dakota like it up the butt, and it would be difficult for anyone to live with that shame. Especially when she knew it wouldn't matter how much she hated herself for it, she would do it again. Particularly if it came with a talented tongue practically torturing her clit at this point. So much so she would be willing to beg to get it, just as she was willing now to beg for the privilege of cumming, which was exactly what she did.

Initially she held back that urge, as she was enjoying herself so much, but inevitably Dakota whimpered, "Fuck me, oh God Tegan, ohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddd, ah fuck! Fuck my ass! Fuck it hard! Harder, oh God Tegan! Tegan! Oh my God please, please, mmmmmmmmmm fuck me harder! Make me cum, oooooooooooooh, I need to cum. I fucking need it! Do it Tegan, ooooooooooooh, you did this to me, you bitch! You made me like it, ooooooooooooh, made me try it. Made me loved it up the ass! Oh God! Now you have to make me cum. You have too! Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, AH FUCK, FUCK ME TEGAN, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT, FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM!"

"You want it? You do it!" Tegan pushed, before clarifying, "Come on, grab hold of that dick and fuck yourself with it. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck your own arse while I eat your pussy. Let's make you cum together. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, Team Fly Kicks working together again, this time to make you cum. Then maybe we can be Team Fly Kicks again."

Obeying immediately Dakota grabbed hold of the handle to the dildo and started slamming it in and out of herself. In and out of her ass hole! Oh God, this was so humiliating but she just couldn't stop. She needed this twisted pleasure, and while Dakota wished she was still getting it from Tegan she was kind of glad she wasn't, as it left the other girl to concentrate on her pussy. And maybe more to the point, her clit. Oh yes, Tegan pretty much focused only on her clit for a few long seconds, and then exclusively on it as she took it into her mouth and frantically began licking and sucking it so hard that Dakota was sent flying over the edge. That, and she pushed the dildo deeper into her own ass than ever before, which was somehow a good thing now.

She'd had plenty of powerful orgasms before from other things, but this was the first time she'd actually squirted. Something that Dakota had thought was a myth, but now she was finally squirting all over her bed sheets while Tegan Nox's mouth was wrapped around her clit and her favourite dildo was almost as deep as it could go into her butt. This was so overwhelming she could no longer fuck herself, but for better or for worse Tegan was only too happy to take over. Oh yes, the other member of Team Fly Kicks placed her hand over hers, and forced that big dick in and out of Dakota's butt hole, while her mouth continued attacking her pussy. Which of course, made Dakota cum again, this time so hard she feared there would be permanent damage.

Tegan was so proud of herself for making Dakota cum that she literally grinned around her clit. Something she wished she could say that she continued doing throughout the next few minutes, but she just had to taste her friend's girl cum. Or more accurately, get a lot more of it, as her face was currently directly beneath Dakota's crotch, meaning that inevitably a little of that initial squirt ended up covering her face, and sliding down to her lips where she could taste it. Which wasn't easy, she also had to worry about fucking the other girl's arse again. Although as time went on it felt like both members of Team Fly Kicks were fucking Dakota's arse together, which in the moment felt kind of sweet. And maybe even kind of romantic.

Her main focus though remained Dakota's cunt, especially when Tegan slid her tongue back to it, and then moaned loudly at tasting girl cum from the source. Somehow, it was even tastier than Dakota's regular pussy cream, and she wouldn't have thought that was possible. Tegan then wrapped her lips around that entrance so she could make sure she got the lion share of what came next, and then when she had cleaned the majority of the girl cum she shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into the other girl's pussy. Which of course made Dakota immediately have another powerful climax, Tegan this time being able to swallow the majority of the fruits of her labour. Or at least close to it, considering there was a lot of it.

Honestly Tegan wasn't sure how many times she repeated the process, but she would be happy to do it all night, or maybe forever if Dakota would have given her half the chance. Sadly instead her former friend pushed her away, and then just collapsed down onto the bed sheets, the dildo still half way buried in her tight little arse. Although it was beginning to slide out, albeit slowly, Tegan grabbing it before it came out all of the way, causing Dakota to whimper. Understanding she'd had enough Tegan then pulled that cock all the way out, and then after admiring it for a few long seconds she took it into her mouth and began sucking it clean, but only when she was sure that Dakota was watching her.

"Fuck, you're such a slut." Dakota half groaned, half laughed.

"I don't remember hearing you complaining." Tegan briefly replied, before returning to sucking the dick.

"I wasn't." Dakota smiled softly.

Only too happy to return it with a smile of her own Tegan continued making a show out of cleaning that toy for a few long seconds, before she tossed it aside and then laid down next to her friend and stared at her hopefully. Meanwhile Dakota blushed and turned onto her back with a hard to read expression on her face. Not that Tegan could blame her. After all, it had been an eventful night, and who knows where they stood with each other now, or what this would mean for the future? Of course, Tegan knew what she wanted. She always had, but she knew more clearly now than ever before. And unlike Dakota, she wasn't afraid to ask for it. She just hoped it was what they both wanted.

"So, can we be Team Fly Kicks again?"

There was a long pause, and then Dakota bit her lip, and replied, "I don't know."

Another long pause, and then Tegan softly pushed, "We can do anything you want."

Which caused Dakota to raise an eyebrow, and then questioned, "Really?"

"Really." Tegan confirmed with a bright smile.

"Well..." Dakota smiled evilly, "Maybe if you do anything I want... then yeah, we can be Team Fly Kicks again."


End file.
